Ink jet printing systems typically operate by applying ink from one or more print cartridges onto a print media such as paper. The print cartridges contain multiple nozzles that may be controlled to selectively eject ink. Servicing the print cartridges may allow such printing systems to function more reliably and produce higher quality images. In some applications, such as those utilizing multiple print cartridges, servicing the print cartridges becomes difficult. A need therefore exists for servicing multiple print cartridges.